The Forgotten Birthday
by Jenna McKane
Summary: Sometimes the aftermath isn't always bad. The way I thought 4x11 should have ended. DENSI Friendship. [Romance at the end if you squint.]


**A/N: Because that ending was ridiculous. Don't you agree? Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

"Deeks, I know you're home." Kensi screams from the outside of her partner's apartment door. She's just gotten back from her dinner. She rushed it just to get here before 10.

"Kensi," Deeks said with a bit of venom laced within. "Back from your date already?"

"I'm sorry." She stepped forward toward the entrance of his apartment. He stepped aside and let her in. He didn't slam the door shut as she was expecting but he just shut it and dead bolted it.

"For what? Forgetting my birthday? It's no biggie." Deeks says sarcastically. "It's not like we've worked together for over three years. Oh wait, we have." He turns and walks into the living room. Kensi's standing in front of his black leather couch, she looks like she wants to sit but is waiting for permission. Deeks walks over to the couch and sits on the far right end. Kensi walks up right next to him and sits down. Their knees are touching and neither of them makes an attempt to move. "Deeks, I really am sorry. Do you even know when my birthday is?"

"April 17th and I'm not off by ten days."

"Anyone could have made that mistake, Deeks."

"For all I know you could have thought my birthday was the 28th, you might have thought I was a New Year's baby or you might have miscalculated and thought that it was the 16th, I don't even know."

"What do you want me to say? I've said I'm sorry."

"Nothing. Do nothing. Say nothing"

"You're obviously mad; I'm not going to drop it. If our roles were reversed would you drop it?"

"I wouldn't have forgotten."

"I've said I'm sorry! I can't keep saying if you don't believe it."

"I never said I don't believe you. I'm sure you're sorry but that's not what I'm getting at." Kensi stood up and walked around the coffee table and started pacing. "Then what is it?"

"No one remembered, Kens. I'm a cop who was at first a pretty good lawyer and I'd like to believe that I do my job well enough to be appreciated." He pauses before continuing, "I'm used to being the outcast because I don't the same skill set as you guys but after working with you guys for three years I thought that you'd accept me into your makeshift family and show some appreciation. But I had expectations so I was let down."

"Deeks..."

"No, I'm not done yet. The only people who remembered are Hetty and Eric. Not even my partner, not even the people I sit with and work with every day."

"I can't speak for Callen and Sam and I won't but I appreciate you, Deeks. You're my partner, my best friend and the only person I trust with everything. That's why I came back over here tonight. "

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend what's left of my partner's birthday with him." She pauses and then locks eyes with her partners, "I want to watch whatever movies he picks out, eat the strangest popcorn concoctions, drink some beer and then I want to fall asleep here because I _did_ forget my partner's birthday but I do want to make it up to him. So Deeks, what do you say?"

"I say that we're going to be watching Coyote Ugly."

"I should've known." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Kens. For doing this."

"There is nothing else I'd rather be doing." She walks into the kitchen and starts grabbing the popcorn while Deeks grabs the stuff they're going to put in the popcorn. They make the popcorn, put everything together, grab their beers and head into the living room. Deeks puts the DVD on and makes his way back to the couch. When he sits down Kensi scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She only makes it half way through the movie before she shifts her head from Deeks' shoulder to his lap. He shifts them both into a lying down position. He's under her and she's using his chest as a pillow. He looks down at her brown hair sprawled across his chest and smiles sweetly. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He wakes up in the morning to the sun shining in his eyes and Kensi hugging him like he's a pillow. He looks down and smiles after he thinks that this is certainly going down as one of the best birthdays ever.


End file.
